


Dance Invitation

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is really good at art, Fluff, Invitation, M/M, Prom, dance, hopefully really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester comes up with an way to ask Castiel to prom, which hopefully he'll like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Invitation

Dean ran into his third period art class and slipped into his seat next to his best friend Castiel just before the bell rang.

“Cutting it a little close there aren’t you?” Cas asked teasingly beside him.

“Hey, I still made it here on time didn’t I?”

Cas smirked at that. “Barely.”

“Well excuse me if I can’t get all the way across the school in four minutes,” Dean said defensively. “We can’t all be perfect like you.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at that. “You think I’m perfect?”

Dean’s eyes widened. Did he just say that? A flush started up his cheeks. “I, er, I meant like as a goody two shoes. You’re never late to any class, you always follow the rules, you never get in trouble.” Dean was quite proud of his little cover up. “Not all of us can be the perfect little nerd that you are.”

Castiel gave a small nod and smiled. “Well it might help if you weren’t so busy making out with all of the girls in the hallway.”

“I wasn’t making out with anyone in the hallway today, actually,” Dean said matter-of-factly.

“Oh really?”

Dean really hadn’t. Instead, he’d spent most of the passing period at Sammy’s locker down in the freshman hallway. He felt ridiculous asking his younger brother for advice, but there he was. He just couldn’t get up the courage to ask Cas to prom. Of course Sam spent most of the time giving Dean one of those smiles, but at least Sam had the decency not to laugh in his face.

Before Dean could give a snappy comeback, the art teacher walked in. “Good morning class. This week we’re going to make posters and decorations for prom. Let me take attendance and then we’ll split into groups.”

“So hey, speaking of prom,” Dean asked casually. “Do you got a date yet?”

Cas gave Dean a look. “No, I do not have a date yet.”

“Ah.

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason.”

Any response from Castiel was cut off by the teacher. The class was split up into two groups; the kids who actually liked art and the kids who needed another elective. Cas watched as Dean left with his group. Curiosity swam through him, but he couldn’t think about it for very long. Soon he was elbows deep in art, busy planning out the decorations to go in the dance hall.

Dean watched Cas from the back of the classroom. His group of delinquents were tasked with making posters to put up around school. They had lots of colorful paper, stickers, markers, foam pieces, and etc to use. And glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. While the rest of the class got to make beautiful decorations for the dance, Dean was stuck playing Kindergarten.

Dean ignored his group in favor of Castiel. He was an amazing artist. Dean loved to watch him work; the way his eyes lit up and his smile grew when he was inspired made Dean grin like an idiot. Dean didn’t really care for art; but Cas did, and that was all that mattered. Dean would sit through any boring class if it meant he got to see his friend light up like this. And besides, Cas joined Auto Tech for Dean, so it was only fair.

Suddenly, Dean was struck with an idea. He knew just how to ask Cas out to prom. Joining the others at the back table, he set to work.

♥

Before Cas knew it, the bell signaling the end of class rang. Where did the time go?

With Cas taking charge, the group had made a lot of progress. Everything was planned out; the actual work would start tomorrow. Castiel looked up from the sketch he’d been working on. He looked around for Dean, anxious to ask him about his comment concerning prom.

When he finally caught sight of Dean, Cas tried to wave him over. Dean took one look at Cas before heading out of the room quickly, avoiding him.

Castiel didn’t understand why Dean would be like that and it stung a bit. Okay, maybe more than a bit. Castiel really liked Dean and it hurt that Dean would just brush him off like that for seemingly no reason.

Shrugging it off, Cas finished putting away the art supplies and then headed over to where he left his backpack; he didn’t want to be late for History. His bag was still in the middle of the room where he and Dean usually sat together. When he got to table, Cas noticed a very colorful paper next to his jacket. Carefully, he picked it up and examined it.

There was multi-colored glitter all over the paper. Little stick on foam pieces were placed here and there, seemingly dancing with the little stickers beside them.

Across the top, written in careful handwriting, it said:

“Dear Cas,

Will you go to Prom with me?

Sincerely Dean”

The words “Cas,” “Prom,” and “Dean,” were written in blue, red, and green glitter glue respectively; the rest was in silver glitter glue.

Underneath that nested a “Check Yes” box and a “Check No” box done in thick Sharpie.

Castiel smiled brightly at the card and began to blush. It may have looked like a kindergartener’s work, but he thought it was beautiful. Dean had obviously spent time and effort on the thing. Cas knew that Dean didn’t usually do this “chick-flick” stuff, so it was a big deal. Cas realized with a start that it also meant that Dean liked him. And he had just asked him to prom. He blushed harder.

Cas carefully set the paper down on and rushed to the back table. It took him a moment, but he finally found what he wanted. It was a big, circular, yellow sticker with a happy face on it. On his way back to his stuff, Cas grabbed a sticky note off of the teacher’s desk and a few pieces of tape.

Castiel collected his things and the paper from Dean and headed out the door.

He went straight for Dean’s locker. Castiel had helped Dean open his locker once and had accidentally memorized the combo.

Carefully, Cas taped the beautiful invitation on the inside of the locker door. Then he placed the happy face sticker over the “Check Yes” box. He placed the sticky note next to the paper and wrote “Of course -Castiel” on it. He didn’t want to ruin the beauty of the letter by writing on it.

Castiel stopped to admire the thing one last time. Cas pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture of it before closing the locker and heading to class. In the end he was late to History, but looking at the picture on his phone, he knew it was worth it.

♥

After 4th period ended, Dean went back to his locker to put up his books. He planned on just skipping lunch and driving around town in Baby so he wouldn’t have to face Cas.

The hallway was empty by the time Dean got to his locker. He opened it and threw his books inside. He started to slam it shut when it registered that there was something taped on the door. He grabbed the door at the last second and opened it again.

There, on the inside of the door, was the invitation he had made in art class for Cas. It was exactly the same as he had made it, except for the addition of a happy face sticker over the “Check Yes” box. In the corner of his eye, Dean saw a note flutter lazily to the ground. Dean reached down and picked it up. He turned it over and read the words.

Three words. That was all that was written; three little words. But together, they were the most wonderful words that Dean had ever seen. He stood there dumbstruck, staring at the sticky note in his hand. He read the words over and over again in his head. “Of course, -Castiel.”

Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. Slowly, he turned and looked behind him. Cas was standing across the hall. He was just standing there smiling at Dean. Dean’s face grew hot with embarrassment.

Cas simply laughed at him, which just made Dean’s cheeks flush darker. “Yeah and what’s so funny to you?” Dean asked, trying to sound gruff.

“Oh, nothing,” Castiel said mischievously as he came towards Dean. “It’s just that, Mr. Brave, gives-no-fucks-about-anything, Dean Winchester, is blushing so red right now, and its absolutely, kinda adorable.” Cas smiled.

“Oh so you think I’m adorable?” Dean smirked looking into Castiel’s beautifully blue eyes.

“You think I’m perfect,” Castiel reminded him. The two were only a hand’s breadth apart.

“Yeah, you are,” Dean said, closing the distance with a kiss.

♥


End file.
